New Kid
by sam1010
Summary: Buffy meets the new kid at school, who she happens to think is just plain sexy. When she is asked to show him around school, what will happen when they go to the roof of the school...alone?
1. Chapter 1

"COME ON! IT'S THE FIRST DAY, YOU CAN'T BE LATE!"

Buffy Summers dreaded getting up that morning. Not only did she hate school, but she really hated mornings, especially if they started before 11 am.

"I MEAN IT BUFFY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Buffy sighed, as she got out of bed, "Okay, mom! I'll be down in a second!"

Twenty minutes later, Buffy hopped down the stairs, wearing a black mini-skirt, hot pink tank top, knee-high boots, and her hair hanging on her shoulders in messy, but cute, curls, "Okay, let's get going."

"Buffy! Buffy! Buffy!"

Buffy turned around to see her two best friends running towards her, "Hey guys! What's the what?"

Willow and Xander stopped in front of her, "Oh my god! Have you seen him yet!?"

Buffy gave her a confused look, "Seen who?"

Willow turned her around and pointed to a guy across the campus. Buffy stared at the vision in front of her. He was tall, muscular, had platinum blonde hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen, "Oh. My. God. Look at him. He's...Oh. My. God."

Willow quickly jumped in, "I know!" she squealed. Continuing, "And you know who would look really good on his arm?"

Buffy looked at her, afraid of the answer she would get for her next question, "Who?"

"You and him," Willow smiled at Buffy.

"What!? Me and the new guy!? Are you insane!?"

"You know, Buff, I think you would be great together. And as much as I would love to stay and talk about how hot the new guy is some more, I've got to go to class, " Xander turned to Willow, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Willow kissed him good bye, "Bye."

"Bye. Later Buff-ster."

"Bye, Xand," Buffy said, waving good bye to her friend as he left her and his girlfriend to gawk at the new, hot, guy.

Xander walked towards the building. Willow grabbed Buffy by the arm and started to drag her towards the new guy, "Come on."

Buffy's eyes widened when she realized what was going on and where Willow was taking her, "No! You are so not taking me over there!"

Willow stopped dragging her and looked her in the eyes, "You need to get back out there. You need to come out of hiding."

"Hiding? Have you seen this skirt? Look at it, I am not hiding. Far from..." Buffy stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh my god."

Willow smirked, "I told you he was hot, Buffy."

"No, not that. Oh my god!" Buffy ran away from Willow, towards this group of girls with one guy, "ANGEL!" Buffy jumped into a hug with the man. She pulled out after a moment to hug the rest of the group, "What are you all doing here!?"

One of the girls, with long brown hair, replied, "Well, we thought we would come see you. Is that okay?"

"Are you kidding!? It's more than okay! It's great!"

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

Buffy looked to find Willow, but she was already gone. She looked back at the group, "Look, I have to get to class, can you all comeback at lunch?"

They nodded, "Great. Okay, it's at 12:45. I have to go," Buffy hugged everyone again, "Okay, bye!"

"Bye," The group said together.

Buffy walked into her first period ten minutes late, "Nice of you to join us Miss Summers."

Buffy looked at the teacher and smiled, sheepishly, "Sorry, Ms. Simons. It won't happen again."

Ms. Simons decided to give her a break since it was the first day of the new school year, "Okay. Have a seat between Miss Rosenburg and Mr. Prescott."

Buffy saw where she was pointing to and noticed that it was between Willow and the new guy, which she assumed was Mr. Prescott. Buffy quickly took her seat and smiled at Willow.

When the teacher wasn't looking, Willow passed her a note, 'Who were those people that you went running to this morning?'

Buffy quickly wrote her response and passed it back, 'Oh, that was Faith, Fred, Angel, and Cordelia. Angel's that brother that I told you about. Cordy is his wife. I went to school with Faith and Fred at Hemery. Why do you ask?'

Willow smiled, pleased that it wasn't some secret boyfriend that Buffy had been keeping from her, 'Well, it's just that I saw the new guy watching you. I was just wondering.'

Buffy eyed Willow suspiciously, 'Oh, okay. Yeah, that's just my bro, sis, and friends. They live in Los Angeles, so I rarely get to see them.'

Buffy passed the note back. Obviously, Willow was pleased with her answers and didn't pass the note back all class. Instead, they focused on the English assignment that they were getting this early in the year.

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

Sighing, Buffy stood up, thinking This is going to be a long year.

Buffy stood up to leave the room when she hear Ms. Simons calling her, "Buffy? Buffy could you come up here for a moment?"

Buffy grabbed her bag and headed towards the teacher speaking, "Sure. What's up?"

The teacher gave her a sly smile, "Mr. Prescott here," she pointed to the new guy standing next to her, "is a new student. He doesn't know where all of his classes are and I took the liberty of checking to see if anyone has classes with him. Oddly, you both have the same classes. So, I was wondering if you would mind showing him around?"

Buffy gave an understanding smile, partly for the teacher and partly for the thought of spending every class with him, "Sure."

Ms. Simons looked relieved, "Great. Now, here are passes for the rest of the week. Use them to look around the school. The principal told me to inform whomever was going to show him around that he would be contacting them later today. I will email him and tell him you are showing Mr. Prescott around. So, expect a call from him today, Miss Summers. Now, best get to class. Wouldn't want to be late, right Miss Summers?"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, best get to class. Wouldn't want to be late, right Miss Summers?" Ms. Simons said.

"Right," Ms. Simons smiled as she watched the two teenagers walk out of the class and into the hallway.

Once there, Buffy could see him relax. She stuck her hand out, "Hi. I'm Buffy."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "Spike. So, you're gonna be showin' me around here?"

'Dear Lord,' Buffy thought, 'He's English! God, could he get any sexier?'

He gave her a concerned look when she didn't answer, "Love?"

'Guess So!' Buffy snapped back to reality, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Where I should take you first."

He smiled at her, 'My God, she's beautiful. And that skirt and shirt are going to be the death of me,' He thought, "Wherever you want, love. It's completely up to you."

Buffy thought for a minute, then smiled, "Come one," Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs, through a door, and a narrow staircase, until they reached a steel door. Spike stopped, tugging on Buffy's hand to keep her from moving forward.

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"Where are you taking me, pet?"

Buffy smiled, and pulled him again, "You'll see," Buffy let go of his hand to grab some keys out of her purse. She unlocked the door then put the keys back in her purse to make sure she didn't lose them. She put her hand on the doorknob and looked behind her to make sure Spike was still there.

Once she opened the door, Spike saw light. She pulled him outside, and onto the roof, "Welcome to my hiding place."

Spike watched her as she spun around in a circle, "What do you mean, 'your hiding place'?"

She looked at him, "I come up here to think or to be alone. It's really a good place to come," she leaned against the side of the building, "It's also really quiet."

Spike walked towards her, "What do you think about?"

She thought for a moment, "I dunno. When my parents argued in the mornings, I usually came up here and skipped my first three classes. It was a good place to let all my emotion out. Especially since no one would ever hear or see me up here."

He put his hands in his pockets, inching towards her, "I take it your parents argue a lot?"

"Well, not so much anymore. Their divorce was final last month."

Spike nudged closer to her, "I'm sorry, pet. I know it must be hard on you."

She sighed, "Yeah, but it's getting easier," she thought about what Willow had said about this morning, "Especially this morning."

He looked at her questionally, "Why's that, love?"

"Well, before school started, my family and friends showed up from Los Angeles. My brother, sister-in-law, and two of my friends. I rarely get to see them since they do live in LA. But when I do see them, my day gets a lot better."

"So, that guy that you ran to wasn't your boyfriend?" He asked, hoping that she wouldn't figure out that he was watching her this morning.

She smiled, "No, Angel is my brother. He's married to the girl that's pregnant, Cordelia. I'm so happy that I'm going to be an aunt."

"Good to see that you're excited about it." Spike paused, unsure if he should ask his next question, "So, you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No. Why do you ask?" Buffy pondered why he would want to know if she was single or not.

Spike inched towards her, closer and closer, "No reason in particular."

She wasn't convinced, "Uh-huh. Sure," She said with a coy smile.

Spike was now standing in front of her, "Well, if you must know, I find you attractive. Really attractive."

Buffy's breathing started to become heavier, her chest heaving, "Well, I find you really attractive, too. In fact, very, very attractive. Ever since I saw you this morning."

Spike smirked, excited that she felt the same way that he did. That she felt the same connection, spark, "Well, glad to know we have something in common, luv."

Her eyes kept wandering their way over his face, to his eyes, to his lips, his prominent cheek bones. She wanted to memorize everything about this man, she wanted to know every single thing that there was to know about him, "Yeah, good to know."

Spike was closer now. He could feel her body against him, "I wonder what else we have in common."

"Yeah...," was all Buffy could get out of her mouth. Before she knew it, Spike crashed his lips into hers. The kiss was soft and passionate, all at the same time. All Spike could think about was how good it felt to kiss her. He knew that he shouldn't have kissed her like that, but he couldn't help it, he was so attracted to her.

Buffy felt Spike lick the bottom of her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth as he deepened the kiss. Good God he feels so good!! Buffy thought as their tongues battled for dominance.

Spike pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, clinging to her as if she would magically disappear from him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. All she could thing about was kissing him. She wasn't thinking about where they were, or if anyone was watching. Really, she didn't care.

RIIINNNGGG!! RIIINNNGGG!! RIIINNNGGG!!

Spike pulled away from Buffy as she reached for her cell phone, "Hello?" Buffy stiffened up when she heard who was on the other line. The principal, "Hi, Mr. McClure! Yes, he's here with me." Pause,"Yes, Ms. Simons gave me and Mr. Prescott passes for the rest of the week. She knew that there was a lot to Sunnydale High and wanted to make sure that there was enough time for me to show him around."

Buffy looked at Spike apologetically, showing in her eyes that she would explain everything to him when she got off the phone. She listened to the principal talk as she glanced down at their current position. Spike still had her pressed against the wall, his hands hanging loosely at her hips, playing with the hem of her shirt.

She heard the principal ask if she could bring Mr. Prescott to his office towards the end of that day's tour and she simply said, "Sure, not a problem. I'll bring him there once we're done with these last two stops. Good-bye." With that, she hung up the phone, putting it back in her pocket.

She looked up at Spike, "That was the principal. He says welcome to Sunnydale High and sorry that he couldn't be here this morning to welcome you himself."

He looked at her with scrunched eyebrows, "Why does he have your cell phone number?"

It took her a minute to process what he had asked, when it clicked in she answered, "Oh, I usually give all the new students tours around the school. He asked for it just in case he ever needed it or to see where I was if he wanted me to take the student somewhere specific." She gave him a coy smile, "Granted, I have never brought anyone else up here on their tours."

Spike gave a small chuckle, then moved back and looked at her, "I'm sorry, Buffy. I shouldn't have kiss you like that." After seeing the look on her face, he continued, "Not that I didn't want to. I did. I just didn't expect it to happen so suddenly or here. I'm sorry."

Buffy smiled up at him, something that he hoped he could see a lot more of, "Hey, I don't remember me pushing you away. I actually think that I pulled you closer." Spike laughed at that. God how I love that laugh of his. That sexy low chuckle. She thought as she looked at him.

She stood up straight and decided to do something daring. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Come on, let's go. I've got lost of places to show you."

They headed down the stairs. Just as Buffy was reaching for the door that led to the hallway, Spike grabbed her other hand, then held her against the door and looked into his eyes. Buffy knew she could get lost in his ocean blue eyes. She knew that she liked him, but wasn't sure about how he felt about her.

Spike was nervous about what he was about to ask her, scared of her reaction, "So, just to make sure I've got this right. You don't have a boyfriend?" She shook her head, "Well, then. Would you mind me being your boyfriend? If that's too forward to assume then stop me, pet."

She smiled at how nervous he was, "I'd like that. A lot."

Letting out a breath of air, he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her forehead, "Good. Let's go, then." And with that, they left the stairwell, holding hands, and wandered the halls of Sunnydale High.

THE END!!

--

A/N: I hope you liked it!

)


End file.
